ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ariana Richards
| occupation = Actress, painter | yearsactive = 1987–present | spouse = | website = }} Ariana Clarice Richards (born September 11, 1979) is an American actress and painter. She is best known for her role as Lex Murphy in the blockbuster film Jurassic Park. Richards won several Young Artist Awards for her acting, but since adulthood has focused on her art career. Personal life Richards was born in Healdsburg, California, the daughter of Darielle (née Garrison), a public relations representative and film producer, and Gary Richards.Profile, FilmReference.com; accessed December 27, 2015. Her sister, Bethany, is also an actress. Her maternal grandmother, who was of Italian ancestry, was a descendant of Renaissance painter Carlo Crivelli. Richards is also a descendant of boxer John L. Sullivan and a distant cousin of Gabourey Sidibe. She graduated from Skidmore College in 2001, earning a degree in Fine Art and Drama, with distinction. She continued with instruction at Art Center College of Design, Pasadena, California. Richards married Mark Bolton in Oregon in January 2013; the couple have a daughter. Acting Richards made her acting debut in 1987's Into the Homeland, a made-for-cable release that starred Powers Boothe. Her most notable appearance was as Lex Murphy in the first Jurassic Park film; she reprised the role very briefly in the sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park. She also appeared as Mindy Sterngood in the first Tremors film and reprised her role in the second sequel Tremors 3: Back to Perfection, which went straight to video. She has been featured in other films such as Angus, where she played a high school cheerleader; she also appeared on television episodes of The Golden Girls, Empty Nest and Boy Meets World. In addition to acting in movies, Richards appeared in the 1998 music video "Brick" by Ben Folds Five, portraying a high school student having an abortion. She appeared in the September 2006 issue of the British movie magazine Empire discussing a possible return to acting. Richards starred in the 2013 film Battledogs, shot in Buffalo, New York. In February 2014, Richards was voted #98 on VH1's 100 Greatest Child Stars. Awards * Favourite Newcomer – Japan: Jurassic Park (1994)-Won * Favourite Newcomer – Australia: Jurassic Park '' (1994)-Won * Favourite Newcomer – United Kingdom: ''Jurassic Park '' (1994)-Won * The Bambi Award: ''Jurassic Park (1993)-Won * Young Artist Award – Best Young Actress in a Motion Picture: Jurassic Park (1993)-Won * Young Artist Award – Best Young Actress in a Television Movie: Locked Up: A Mother's Rage (1992)-Won * Young Artist Award – Best Young Actress in a Television Movie: Switched At Birth (1991)-Won Filmography Film Television Music In 1993, Richards released the album First Love on the Pony Canyon label in Japan. The album was a mix between teen-pop and dance-friendly ballads of the early 1990s. There was also a single released in very small volume. Ariana and her mother wrote the words to the track "You're the Reason". Richards returned briefly to the world of music in September 2008 and recorded a cover version of David Foster's "The Prayer" in a duet with Chris M. Allport, whom she has known since a young age. Art Richards has become a successful artist. Her paintings, usually of landscapes and figures, tend to be in the style of the impressionists. In October 2005, she won first place in the National Professional Oil Painting Competition (sponsored by American Artist magazine) for the painting Lady of the Dahlias.Fine Art Articles, Art Awards, Ariana Richards As of 2013 Richards lived in Salem, Oregon, and was apprenticing under a professional painter. Awards *''Art of the West'' s Award of Excellence (2006) * The National Professional Oil Painting Competition (2005) References External links * Gallery Ariana—Ariana Richards' art gallery website * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:21st-century American painters Category:Actors from California Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Actors from Salem, Oregon Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American film actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American television actors Category:American painters Category:Art Center College of Design alumni Category:Artists from Salem, Oregon Category:Painters from California Category:People from Healdsburg, California Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:Singers from California Category:Skidmore College alumni Category:Western Oregon University alumni